hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret of Time
Pre-Case Time anomalies are distrupting the normal flow of things around the Black Castle. The City has lifted the veil on a mystery of the past, the Laboratory of Time. According to the Collector's notes, an unknown scientist worked on the study of time there. Is it true, did the unknown scientist discover the secret of time and what did it lead to? Quest Name Goal: Rewards: Introduction Yet Another Paradox Goal: Start the investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Stage 1 Explore the laboratory and find out whether it is the same lab that the Collector mentioned. Goal: Explore the Laboratory. Travel Companion Goal: Find the Perpetual Calendar. Rewards: Interlude Guarantee of Precision Goal: Find the Floating Tourbillon. Rewards: Mirrored Movement Goal: Find the Reverse Clock. Rewards: Tireless Rings Goal: Find Newton's Cradle. Rewards: Interlude A Fight Inside Out Goal: Find the Repeater Bell. Rewards: Free-Wheeling Directions Goal: Find the Compass of the Ages. Assemble the "Around the Time" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 The owner of the laboratory, the Master, truly intended to study the secrets of time. Find the items in the lab that will help us understand which direction the Master's mysterious research went. Goal: Find out how the Master started to study time. Symbol of Eternal Life Goal: Find the golden Ankh. Rewards: Eureka! Goal: Find the Crown of Syracuse. Rewards: Interlude A Few Drops of Immortality Goal: Find the Magisterium. Rewards: Left-Handed Notebook Goal: Find Leonardo da Vinci's Records. Rewards: Interlude A Wager on Diamonds Goal: Find Admiral Nelson's Order. Rewards: Explorer in the Depth of Time Goal: Find the Sphere of Events. Assemble the "Towards the Past" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 The Master discovered how to travel to the past. According to the Master's notes, he travelled through various time periods, where he met different famous people. what happened to the Master's research after he discovered the secrets of the past? Goal: Find out what the Master did after he discovered the secrets of the past. Language Barrier Goal: Find the Bracelet Translator. Rewards: Flight on a Board Goal: Find the Hoverboard. Rewards: Interlude 3D Image Goal: Find the Hologram. Rewards: Interlude Personal World Goal: Find the virtual Reality Helmet. Rewards: Interlude Interplanetary Transport Goal: Find the Spaceship Model. Rewards: Portal into the Future Goal: Find the Projection Machine. Assemble the "Memories of the Future" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 The Master also discovered how to travel into the future. According to the Master's notes, he travelled into the future, where he came across incredible items and inventions. What happened to the Master's research after he discovered the secrets of the future? Goal: Find out what the Master did after he discovered the secrets of the future. Recording Anomalies Goal: Find the Time Needle. Rewards: Getting There Accurately Goal: Find the Moment Gyroscope. Rewards: Directing Events Goal: Find the time Catcher Rewards: Interlude Minimizing Risks Goal: Find the roman Dedecahedron. Rewards: Stretching Moments Goal: Find the Out of time Metronome. Rewards: Event Settings Goal: Find the Golden Tuning Horns. Assemble the "Power Over Time" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 The Master became an expert in all manipulations of time. He could teleport into any moment in time, change its flow and affect the speed of its passing. All the secrets of time were under the Master's control, but that was not the end of his research. What else did the Master want to know, and how did he plan to use his discoveries? Goal: Find out what the Master did after he discovered the secrets of time. Sucking out the Juices Goal: Find the Connected Timers. Rewards: Energy Donor Goal: Find the Fountain of Life. Rewards: Frozen Process Goal: Find the Frozen Heart Rewards: Interlude Inevitable Ending Goal: Find the Ghost Spinning Top. Rewards: Sinister Lighting Goal: Find the Corona Discharge. Rewards: Poor Imitation Goal: Find the Clock of Life. Assemble the "Secret of the Laboratory" collection. Rewards: Interlude Secret of Time Goal: Receive your reward. Rewards: Post-Case Thanks to you, the terrible secret of the Laboratory of Time has been revealed. having discovered the secret of time, the Master found a way to steal years of life from people in order to increase the lifespan of others. The mummies found on the streets of the City turned out to be the bodies of the victims of his terrifying experiments. From now on, nobody will suffer due to the instruments hidden in the laboratory. But whose life did the Master extend at such a dreadful price, and where is he now? Only one mention of the Master exists in the Collector's old notes. Could the answers be hidden behind the mysterious door that we found in the laboratory? This case is closed, but the veil over the mystery of the Master has been barely lifted. I'm sure that we'll hear about the genius and sinister owner of the Laboratory of Time again. Moment of Truth Goal: Assemble the "Moment of Truth" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases